Wrath of Shadow Isles
by Lordly Derp
Summary: The Shadow Isles has been unleash. The deathly beast is now ready to devour the world of the living as the Dark Lord Mordekaiser reigns over all of its creatures. Will the Champions of the League be able to unite and end his conquest or will the land of the mortals perish?


**Wrath of the Shadow Isles:**

Prologue

"_My friend, know that one day, our hardships shall end…"_

The familiar voice echoed in Mordekaiser's head, ringing inside the dreaded metal carapace. He sat, uninterestingly, upon his ashen throne high above in the tallest, mightiest mountain of the Shadow Isles which was deeply concealed by a deathly fog. Around the dead soil, pail ash had drifted about the isles like snow for nearly an eternity, making it as though these lifeless lands were constantly bombarded by a light blizzard.

"_One day, we will rise from this common rabble and be truly sated by all our desires…"_

Then, from the blackest void that emanated from Mordekaiser's jagged helm, two fiery eyes, redder than the most crimson ruby, breathed to life and flickered from within the darkness. The Dark Lord had awakened and saw the path ahead of him and he knew what was to happen, what needed to be done.

"_We are man of righteousness, and thus the Heavens shall reward us for out deeds. We will never astray from what our path is…"_

A slight breeze blew lightly across the mountain, carrying the gentle flakes of ash as it drifted through the Shadow Isles. The clouds above were dark and solemnly grey as the endless ash storm stirred the lands. Above Mordekaiser's mighty metal shoulders and capes were lined with a cake of ash, signifying his long dormancy. After pondering for some time, he lifted one of his feet and took his stance, imprinting his mark upon the ashy grounds. As he stood tall, his black cape fluttered in the violent wind.

"_Against whatever challenge, we will overcome it. They may not understand, but we will, and we will do it…"_

After surveying the lands, Mordekaiser knew he was ready to stir it awake and to unleash its full power unto the world of mortals. With sure steps, he took forward slowly, braving the ash storm and completely unaffected by the deathly aura of the Shadow Isles for he is the source of it. Each step he took, he drained what little life remained in the black soil. Soon, he reached the edge of the towering cliff as it gave him complete view on all of the lands. The Shadow Isles was consumed by a thick fog, yet everything about it was the same; dead, dreadful, lifelessly eerie and unforgiving to any living souls who dare tread across it. He was Lord, and Master of everything he laid his spiteful eyes upon.

Then he dropped to one knee and lightly brushed his metallic gauntlets across the ground, scooping up a handful of ash and dirt. Mordekaiser's eyes stared intensely at the mixture as he clenched his fist tightly. After a few thoughtful moments, he returned to his proud stance and opened his palm, allowing the wind to carry the ash into oblivion. It left his hands like a soothing river and then quickly dissipated back into part of its nature.

"_But the ultimate victory, my friend, is succeeding in what you believe and achieving it. What do you believe in? What shall you do to achieve victory?"_

Mordekaiser then whipped his two giant hands in front of him as an expanding, sickly emerald aura radiated from him. Then, two powerful concentration of dark energy pulsed from his hands and quickly spread all across the mountain. It enveloped all within its vicinity and then exploded all over the lands, causing a deep quake to awake the dreaded Shadow Isles.

"_We shall have great restrain in our powers…"_

The mountain itself buckled and broke as a fissure ripped right down its jagged edges. Undying life began to ripple from the Isles as the endless souls of those bound to Mordekaiser stirred awake, ready to serve their master. Horrid roaring and cries screeched from the lands as the green energy mystically forced the might of the Shadow Isles into existence. Moments later, from where Mordekaiser stood, a gargantuan claw made from rotting sinew and flesh ripped out from behind him. It was then followed by a pair of torn wings and then the head which resembled the skeleton of a horned beast dug its way from its mountainous cage. It pulled itself out and sent ash and dirt flying in all direction and then revealed itself; a massive, 8 stories towering undying demon forced into life by the will of the Dark Lord. Its crumbling flesh wrapped around its skeletal structure and inside where its heart once used to be now lays a deathly green pulse which eerily beat as though it was a heart. It then stretched its wings far apart and unleashed a hellish roar which thundered throughout the lands, shaking it to its very core.

"_Only when you achieve your victory, will your people heed your words."_

Far below in the great dark chasm, an endless river of small green speck came to life. It was the obedient eyes of the countless undying beings that were brought unto Valoran by the will of Mordekaiser. Resembling nothing more than corpses of those fell in battle; they all turned their heads up and caught a glimpse of their Master. Sensing that the Shadow Isles was ready, the millions of undead all howled in synchronization, echoing for miles to come.

Up on the cliff, the Great Beast fluttered its wings and took off into the skies, soaring over the reanimated troops and into the grey skies, unaffected by the blinding winds that tore at it. Mordekaiser's eyes were still ever burning with hatred as it casted its gaze now not only over the Shadow Isles but deep into the continent of Valoran. He knew what must be done as he finally awakened the hidden beast. Soon, it shall devour all lands of the mortals, leaving nothing but his wrath.


End file.
